


No Lie

by CodeBlue1180



Category: Danny Amendola - Fandom, Julian Edelman - Fandom, National Football League RPF
Genre: Edelmandola, Edelmendola - Freeform, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlue1180/pseuds/CodeBlue1180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came out of nowhere. Hope you all enjoy. This is my first story.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is fiction. i am not making money from this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere. Hope you all enjoy. This is my first story.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction. i am not making money from this story.

Danny was lay in his, their bed. Looking down he sees his teammate, best friend, boyfriend. He smiled looking at Julian laying on him. The blanket just covering the bottom half of their naked bodies. 

Julian was awake. He just had his eyes closed. Still coming down from getting fucked. 

Danny grabbed his phone. He didn't like the tinder chick. Or how Julian was after. That just made Danny hated the whole thing more. 

"I'm going to take a picture of my amazing hot boyfriend and show everyone what he real looks like after getting fucked." Danny told Julian

Julian looked up at Danny and smiled. "Of course you are. Shove it in everyone's face you have this hot guy in bed."

Danny kissed Julian. They both looked at the phone so Danny could take the picture. Both their lips red and swollen from kissing. Julian slid his hand down under the blanket. He wrapped his fingers around Danny. 

Danny's lips part just seconds before he took the picture. Letting out a loud moan. Julian's eyes were dark and lips parted as well. 

Danny posted the picture. 'Just Fucked Julian Edelman no lie. #hotassfuckingboyfriend'


End file.
